Zombies Are Real?
by lordessoftherings
Summary: Tiara is just a regular 19 year old girl living in Seattle. She doesn't make enough money to be able to go to college, but that's okay with her. But her whole life changes when she discovers that zombies are real. And they're all over Seattle. I might follow some of the story line after this, when the series continues onto Season 2 part 2, but maybe not.
1. Somebody I Used To Know

_**Some abuse is mentioned. Swear words too. I do not own iZombie, but I own my own characters. Rated T for violence.**_

I walked into the funeral home. Today was Benjamin Roberts wake, and as much as I hated it, I was still going to it. I walked in behind all of the other grievers. Only difference between me and them, was the fact that I wasn't grieving. As a matter of fact, I was overjoyed. The dickhead who's funeral I was invited to was dead, and that thought made me happy.

I worked my way inside of the funeral home.

"I'm sorry for your lose." A man with white hair was telling people as they walked in. When he said the same thing, I snickered and said "Don't be. I didn't loose anyone important."

The man gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything else.

I worked my way around the room. It was big, and filled with sad people. I was probably the only person not crying.

Now, before you take me as some non-feeling robot, let me explain. Benjamin, or Ben as everyone had called him, used to be my boyfriend. I know, that may not seem like a big reason to hate him, but that's not all. Ben was cheating on me with my own now ex-best friend. And when I found out, I told him I was leaving. He didn't like that. So, he slapped me across my face and said I wasn't leaving. Well, I still left him, and when I was gone, I called the police and told them I had been abused. The police arrested him, and he got three months in prison. That was two years ago, when I was seventeen and a junior in high school.

I have no idea why his parents had invited me to his wake, but they did, and as awkward as it was, I still went. Mostly because my mom had told me I should go.

I walked over to his coffin. It was an open casket, which was a shame since he had been hit by a car. I couldn't believe that his parents had actually gone through with an open casket. "Asshole." I said to him. He didn't move or do anything. Mostly because he couldn't, since he was dead.

"Was he your friend?" A woman asked me. She obviously hadn't heard what I'd said earlier. I shook my head. "He's just somebody I used to know." I said simply.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. _Bon Jovi_. I smiled and answered it. "What's up Bon?" I asked.

Now, just so you know, I'm not actually talking to the real Bon Jovi. That was just what I called my best friend Bernard. He preferred Bon, and I preferred Tegan, from the artists Tegan and Sarah.

"Not much. Where are you at?" Bon asked me. I sighed and looked around. "I'm at Benjamin Roberts wake." I said.

"You're where?" I pulled the phone away from my ear as he shouted.

"Can I put you on hold for a second?" I put him on hold before he could answer. I walked over to the man with white hair again. "Is there some place I can have private conversation at?" I asked him.

He thought for a second, looking around. "It's really important." I added. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that important, but I didn't need everyone at the wake to hear our conversation.

"Yeah, you can go downstairs to the basement for your call. Just don't mess with anything, and come right back up as soon as your finished." The man said.

I opened the door and headed downstairs. I took Bon off hold. "Hey, I'm back." I said, reaching the bottom step.

"Good. Now, why are you at Benjamin's wake?" Bon asked me.

I sighed. "My mom said I should go." I said.

"How'd you even get invited?"

I shrugged, but then remembered that Bon couldn't see me. "Beats me." I said. I walked around the basement.

"So, how's the wake so far?" Bon asked me.

I sighed. "I guess it's okay. I've never been to one of these things before. Plus, it would probably be a lot different if I actually cared about the dead person." I said.

A noise came from the other side of the room. I spun around. The only thing there was a coffin in the middle of the room.

"Hello? Earth to Tegan." Bon said.

"Um, sorry." I said. I walked over to the coffin. "Hey, can you think of any reason why a coffin would be out in the middle of the basement of the funeral home?" I asked Bon while examining the coffin.

"Did it sound stupid when you said it out loud?" Bon asked rhetorically.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're not going to be helpful, then I can hangup." I said.

I bet Bon said something really clever in return, but I didn't hear it over the sound of someone hitting the coffin from inside.

I tried not to scream. "Can I call you back?" I asked Bon.

"Fine then, but-" Bon didn't get to finish his sentence because I pressed the end call button. I tried lifting up the lid.

Just so you know, I used to think that if you ever got trapped in a coffin it would be easy to open it, but after trying to lift the lid, I quickly changed my mind. It took me forever to try and lift it up all the way.

When I did, I almost screamed. Inside was a man.

 _An alive man_.

The man looked just as surprised to see me. "Who are you?" He asked.

I stared at him. "Who am I? Here's a better question, why are you in a coffin? And alive for that matter?" I asked him.

"Let's just say, I got involved with the wrong people." He said. "And that things aren't exactly working out in my favor." He continued.

"Wait, who did this to you?" I asked him. "Was it the man with white hair?"

The man nodded.

"Then I'm getting out of here." I said. I started walking away.

"Wait, you can't leave me here!" The man said.

"Oh yes I can. Because if that guy upstairs finds out I know you're down here, it won't end well for me. I've seen plenty of movies to figure that out." I said.

"Look, if you leave me down here with them, they'll kill me." That stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't just leave him down here, especially when he says that he'll be killed.

"How am I supposed to get you out of here?" I asked him. "Because that guy is up there watching the basement door and the only other exit." I stated.

"There's an exit over there that the employees use. We could get out of here through there." He said. I walked over to check. He was right.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself. I grabbed the knife on the table and cut the duct tape around the man.

"Thank you so much." The man said to me.

"Don't thank me yet." I said. "Here's my car keys. Start the dark blue car right outside the entrance, but don't leave without me. Or else the guy upstairs won't be the only person hunting you down." I said.

He nodded, then headed away.

I carefully pulled the lid down on the coffin, then headed back upstairs.

When I got up there, I looked around. The man wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe I would get lucky.

I started to walk towards the door when a voice behind me went "You're leaving so soon?"

I turned and saw the man with white hair. I put on a fake smile. "Um, yeah, the call was from my mom. My dad just got in an accident, and I'm heading to the hospital now." I lied. I've learned that I can be very convincing when I lie. Even Bon had trouble telling if I was lying or not.

"Okay then. I hope he makes it." The man said.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said, pretending to choke on my words. I walked away and headed towards the door.

Outside it was pouring rain. "Just great." I muttered. I didn't have an umbrella, so I sprinted to my car.

I opened the door to the drivers seat and got sat inside. "You look wet." The man said. He was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically. I buckled in. "So, where are you going?" I asked him.

"I live-" That's as far as he got with his sentence before he passed out.

"Really?" I asked. I tried shaking him. No movement. He was out cold.

"Great." I muttered. I put the car into drive. "I guess you're staying at my place for a while." I said aloud to no one. I started driving.


	2. My House

**_Izombie lover:_** ** _I really like it, hope you continue on it I'm really interested, nice job I really love it_**

 ** _Thanks. I work really hard on my fanfics, and it's nice to be appreciated._**

Bon leaned against the kitchen fridge. "Well, that was hard." He admitted.

I sighed. After the man passed out in my car, I decided it might be best to just bring him to my apartment. Of course, when I got here, I remembered that I lived on the second floor, and I couldn't drag this guy up there all by myself. So, I called Bon, and explained what had happened. He came over, thank God, and helped me get the mystery guy up here. We put him on the couch, where he was still unconcious now.

"So, what should we do now? Call the police?" Bon asked me.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him. "What are we supposed to do? Tell them that I found a man in the basement of a funeral home, tied up in a coffin, and about to be killed by the funeral home director?" I asked.

"Hmm... It sounded better in my head." Bon said.

I nodded, then leaned against the doorframe.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bon asked me.

"Umm, I don't know actually." I admitted. "I didn't think I would make it this far honestly."

Bon sighed. "Of course you didn't." Bon muttered.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry, do you have any bright ideas on what to do next?" I asked him.

Bon gave me a look. "No, but I'm not the one who dragged us into this mess." Bon pointed out.

"So what was I supposed to do? Leave him there to die?" I asked, raising my voice. "I would never let an innocent man die."

"How do you know he's innocent? For all we know, he's actually a murderer and he was in that coffin cause someone decided it was time to get rid of him." Bon shouted at me.

I was about to protest, when I realized Bon was right; I had no idea who this man was, or what he was capable of.

"I'm not a murderer." Someone said from behind me. I spun around to see the man was awake and listening to our conversation very thoroughly.

"Um..." Was all I could say. I backed up away from the doorway. "You're awake." I said finally.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The man said. "Do you guys have any coffee?" He asked.

"Um, no, I don't drink coffee." I said.

"Oh. Do you have anything with caffeine?" The man asked.

"Unless you count Mountain Dew, not really." Bon said from behind me. He grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and tossed it to the man.

"Thanks, um, I don't know your names." The man admitted.

"I'm Tegan." I said. I pointed behind me to Bon. "The idiot who's making silly faces is Bon." I said smiling.

Bon punched me in the back. "I'm not an idiot. And how'd you know I was making faces?" Bon asked.

"Bon, when have I ever not known what you were doing behind my back?" I asked him, rubbing my shoulder.

"Good point." Bon said.

"So what's your name?" I asked the man, changing the subject.

"Oh, Major. Major Lillywhite." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"What were you saying earlier, about not being a murderer?" Bon asked behind me.

Major opened up his Mountain Dew. "That I didn't murder anyone. That's not the reason I was in the coffin." Major said.

"So why were you in that coffin?" I asked curiously.

Major sighed. "It's a really long story." He said.

"We have time." Bon stated.

"You guys might, but I don't. Blaine has probably already found out I'm gone, and he's gonna start looking for me-" Major's eyes widened. "He's gonna look at my house. My roommate doesn't know. Do you guys have a phone I could use?" Major asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." I handed him the phone.

He walked out of the room with the phone in his hand.

"Who do you think he's calling?" Bon asked when he was gone.

"I don't know. Maybe he's calling his roommate." I said. I opened the fridge door. "You hungry?" I asked Bon.

"Actually, I'm going to my parent's house for dinner tonight." Bon said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come, but with our new problem..." Bon trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't think tonight's a good night for that." I said.

An awkward silence passed between us. "Well, I guess I better leave now, that way I'm not late." Bon said breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." I said. Bon nodded, then walked away. I heard the sound of the front door open and close, so I guess he was gone.

Major walked in. "Where'd Bon go?" Major asked.

"He went to his parents house." I said.

"Oh." Major said. He looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"You can sleep on the couch." I said.

Major sighed in relief. "Thanks. My roommate didn't answer his phone, and my other friend didn't answer her phone either, so it might be a while before they call back." Major said.

"Well, your welcome to stay here as long as you need to." "Me case, es su casa." I said.

Major just looked at me.

"It's Spanish for my house is your house."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you." Major said.

"No problem." I told him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going into my room. It's been a long day." I said. I walked away to my room, leaving Major alone in the kitchen.

When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me and sighed in exhaustion. I'd had a long, hard day. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and sleep.

But I didn't. Instead, I walked over to the standing mirror I had in my room, and looked at my reflection.

The first thing about me was that I was extremely pale. I don't even know why. I tried going to a suntan salon, but that only last a couple days.

The second thing is that my hair is a natural wavy blonde. A lot of kids used to make fun of me because they thought I was dying my hair, and spending hours every morning to curl it.

Besides that, I was tall, weak, smart, and fast. That was pretty much it.

I frowned at myself in the mirror. Then I changed into pajamas, turned off the lights, then collapsed into bed.

I was awoken by someone tapping on my bedroom door. I looked at my clock. It read _2:30_.

I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. Major was standing outside.

"I didn't mean to bother you, but someone's been knocking on your door for the past few minutes, and I don't think it would be wise for me to go and open it to see who it is." Major said.

"Yeah, um, it's fine. I'll go see who it is." I said. I walked past him and towards the door.

I opened the door to see a thin, bald dude standing outside. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah. I'm Don. Don E." He said.

"Okay. Why are you knocking on my door at two thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"A friend of mine got drunk a little ways off, and called for me to come pick him up. When I got there though, he was gone, so I think he wandered off, and we're looking to see if he came this way." Don said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything, or seen anyone." I told him. "I actually was asleep, until I heard you knocking on my door."

"So, you haven't seen anyone tonight?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "Sorry I couldn't be of anymore assistance." I said.

He nodded, and walked away. I closed the door.

"You can stop hiding now." I told Major as I walked into the living room. "It was just some guy looking for his friend."

"That wasn't just some guy. That was Don E." Major said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don E. He works for Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?"

"Blaine is the funeral director. He's the one who put me in that coffin."

That didn't settle well inside me. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What if he recognized me?" I asked.


	3. Zombies Are Real?

_**Izombie lover; to the writer: it's no problem I appreciate good fan fiction, can't wait to see what happens with Blaine and that, by the way I like your gothamfangirl as a name**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

I sighed. "Major, if you keep calling them, they're going to think you're some stalker." I told him.

Major had been pacing around the room with my phone in his hand, calling his friends every five minutes, ever since Don E showed up. I tried to go back to sleep, but failed at trying. So, I'd been watching tv.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" Major asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because although my life will probably end soon since I helped you, Blaine doesn't know where my family or friends live, so I shouldn't have to worry about them dying as well." I said.

Major put the phone down on the table.

"So, why were you really in a coffin at the funeral home?" I asked him.

Major sighed. "I already told you, it's a long story." Major said.

I shut the tv off. "Yeah? Well, I think that since I'm risking my life for you right now, you can at least have the courtesy to tell me why." I said to him.

Major sighed again. "You aren't going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Zombies are real." Major blurted out.

I looked at him funny. "I was expecting something weird, but not that weird." I admitted.

Major explained the whole story to me. "Blaine made a deal with me; he wouldn't kill me, but I'd have to kill the zombies that he wanted me to kill." Major finished.

I thought it over in my head. "So, zombies are real?" I asked.

Major sighed. "If you think that I'm crazy-" I interrupted him.

"If I thought you were crazy, I would've called the police by now." I said.

"Wait, so you believe me, and my story?" Major asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Sure. I mean, it was pretty weird when all of those kids disappeared last year." I said.

Major sighed in relief.

"Now, after you made you're deal with Blaine, what happened? Why'd you break it off?" I asked.

"Blaine asked me to kill Mr. Boss for him. I refused, and said that if he wanted Mr. Boss dead, he could kill him himself." Major said. "Blaine threatened to kill Liv and Ravi, but I told him if he did, that I would tell the police what he was doing. So, Blaine decided that since I was going back on my end of the bargain, he would go back on his."

"But wait, why didn't he just kill you right then and there?" I asked.

"Blaine wants to know who's hunting down zombies. He wanted to get the information out of me, then he would kill me." Major said.

"Oh." I said.

"He also probably wanted to give me a slow and painful death." Major said. "We aren't exactly the greatest of acquaintances."

"I'll say. You blew up his last evil lair, stole brains from him, started killing his customers-"

"Let's just stop the list right there." Major said, interrupting me.

"Okay then." I said. "Why would he want you to kill Mr. Boss?" I asked.

Major shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Huh. I've got to go shopping." I declared.

"What? Why?" Major asked.

"I don't have any food left, and I need to get other stuff too, like coffee." I said.

"But, what am I supposed to do here?" Major asked.

I shrugged. "We're in Apartment 16 at 13 Woodland Road. If you're friends call back, tell them to come and meet you here when I'm back." I said.

"But what about me?" Major asked.

"I'll tell the landlord not to let anyone up to this room while I'm gone. He's a bad landlord, but if you want someone away from you're room, he can keep them out." I said.

Major looked unsure.

I grabbed my purse and car/room keys. "Don't worry. It's 9:30 right now. I'll be back before noon." I said.

Before Major could protest anymore, I walked out of the apartment room.

I locked the door behind me, and walked downstairs.

When I reached the downstairs, I knocked on my landlord's door. "Stewart, are you in there?" I asked.

Stewart opened the door. "Your rent's not due for two weeks." He said.

"I know that. I need you to make sure no one goes up to my room." I said.

Stewart nodded, then slammed the door in my face.

"Nice talk." I said to the empty hall.

I walked outside and towards my parked car across the street. I wasn't paying a lot of attention, so I started across the street.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. I looked up just as someone pulled me back to the curb. A car swerved to a stop right where I'd been standing.

"Are you okay?" The man who had pulled me back to the curb asked me.

I nodded.

The man who was driving the car got out and looked at me. "Kid, you gotta pay more attention when crossing the street. I almost hit you." He said.

I recognized him immediately. Blaine.

I didn't say anything, but I nodded. I quickly walked in front of his car and started to cross the street.

"Hey, I know you!" Blaine shouted at me. I stopped, and turned around.

"You do?" I asked, pretending not to know him.

"Yeah, you were at my funeral home the other day. How's your dad doing?" Blaine asked.

I looked at him quizzically. "My dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're dad. That's the reason you left early yesterday. Your dad was in an accident." Blaine said.

I felt like slapping myself. "Oh yeah! He's supposed to make a full recovery by next week." I said, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, that's great." Blaine said.

An awkward silence passed between us.

"Well, it was great seeing you again." I said, finally breaking the silence. I turned and walked away to my car.

Once inside my car, I barely kept myself from screaming. Why was Blaine here in the first place? Had he tracked me down to this location? I sighed, started up the car, and drove to the store.


	4. Someone Like You

I put a box of cereal in my cart, and checked it off my list. I had been shopping for the past half an hour, and now I only had a few things left on my list.

I pushed the cart down the aisle, and scanned my list as I walked. I still needed pasta, and then I was ready to pay and leave.

I looked up as I walked. Pasta was on aisle 10, three aisles over on my right.

My cart ran into something, causing me to look back down to in front of me. Turns out, I had run into _someone,_ not something.

Blaine.

I sighed. "Why the hell are you following me?" I asked.

"The whole 'dad in the hospital' thing was just a cover, wasn't it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied. I started walking down the aisle again. Blaine followed.

"I have to say though, I'm very impressed. It was a pretty good cover." Blaine continued.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I said again, turning onto a new aisle.

"You can cut the act now. I know you have Major in your apartment." Blaine said.

I realized I had three options now; run away, continue to pretend not to know what he was talking about, or to try a new angle.

"Okay, so lets say hypothetically, I do have someone in my apartment. What would happen?" I asked. I glanced at my list again, then realized I was on the wrong aisle. _Shit._

"Well, I would ask for him back." Blaine said.

"Never. You'll kill him, or do something worse." I said.

"He did tell you who he is right? He's a murderer." Blaine said.

"And you aren't?" I asked. "He told me about Meat Cute, and all of those kids you killed." I stated, grabbing a box of pasta. I checked it off of the list.

"Shh! You can lower your voice a little bit." Blaine said, quickly looking around.

I rolled my eyes, and started working my way to the cask register.

"Look, I need Major to do something for me. I also need some information from him." Blaine said.

"How come you can't get your own hands dirty?" I asked, walking up to the cash register. I started putting food on the belt, as the cashier started ringing things up.

"I could if I wanted to." Blaine said. "But that's besides the point."

"Yeah. The point is, I'm not handing him over to someone like you." I said.

Blaine glared at me. "You know, you can't stay in that apartment forever." Blaine said.

I looked at him. "Was that a threat?" I asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." He said. He walked away, leaving me with that little 'food for thought' sentence.

* * *

I got into my car and leaned my head against the drivers wheel. "Why does my life have to be so hard?" I muttered.

I started up my car, then turned the radio on. Safe and Sound by Capital Cities started playing. "I'm anything but safe and sound." I said. I started driving.

There was much more traffic now then there had been on my drive down. Probably because it was 11, so people were going on their lunch breaks. Or maybe it was just the normal traffic that usually happened sometime during the day.

I sighed as I stopped for a red light. I just wanted to go home, collapse on my bed, and never have to wake up again. Then I would be safe from Blaine and all of this zombie nonsense.

I pulled up to my apartment building and parked my car across the street again. Then I grabbed my shopping bags and headed inside.

Stewart was arguing with someone in the hallway inside. "Stewart, I'm back now." I told him, interrupting the argument.

Stewart looked at the man he was arguing with. "This guy wanted to head up to your room. Now that you're back, you can take care of him." Stewart said. He walked back into his room and slammed the door.

I winced as the door slammed shut, causing the whole building to shake a little bit. Then I turned to the man. "So, um, where you looking for me, or what?" I asked him.

"Not exactly." He said. He had a British accent, dark skin, and a beard.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Major called me and said-" I interrupted him there. "Oh, so you're Major's friend, or roommate?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, come on up then." I said. We started walking up the stairs.

"Here, I'll help grab your bags." He said.

"Thanks." I said, handing him some of the bags I was holding. "I live on the next floor, so it's not a super long climb." I said as we walked.

"So, how exactly did you come across Major?" He asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

I remembered how Major had said no one else knew his secret life he lived. "I'll let Major explain to you." I said. I stopped walking in front of my door, and knocked. "Major! Open up!" I called out.

There were some lock clicks, and then the door opened. Major stood behind it. "Tegan, you're back. I was starting to worry." He said. He noticed the man I was with. "Ravi!" He exclaimed with relief.

"Major you look awful, what happened?" The man, Ravi, asked. We walked into my apartment, and I closed the door behind us, and locked it.

"I'm fine Ravi." Major said.

As they started talking, I walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags. I put the food and other stuff away into the cupboards, fridge, and on the countertops. I glanced at my phone, and realized that Bon had called me a couple of times.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. As it started ringing, I glanced out the window. It had started to rain, and some poor car had its roof down, which meant it was filling up with water.

"Hello?" Bon asked on the line. I hadn't realized he had answered.

"Hey, sorry. It's Tegan." I said.

"Hey Tegan. How's your friend doing?" Bon asked.

I peeked out into the living room. Major and Ravi were talking about something.

"He's doing okay. I think. One of his friends came over." I said.

"So, now there's two mysterious people over at your house." Bon pointed out.

"Do I detect a hint of protectiveness in your voice?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Bon said.

I laughed.

"Look, all I'm saying, is that now you're outnumbered." Bon said.

"It's not like one of them are going to try and kill me." I said.

"I know, I know, just..." Bon trailed off.

I sighed. "If it really bothers you, I guess you can come over too." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh good, because I'm outside now." Bon said.

"What?" I asked. I looked out the window. Bon was looking up at me, standing in the pouring rain on the sidewalk. He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "You're such a loser." I said into the phone.

"Then I guess we're losers together. I'll be up in a minute." Bon said.

I hung up the phone and put it down on the counter. I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Catastrophes Always Happen

_**If you guys think that this fanfic is getting boring, please let me know. I won't get angry, I'll just try to make it more interesting. This chapter certainly will be.**_

 ** _Also, super excited for the next part of season 2! It looks awesome. I may be taking a break from this fic for a while, while the tv show starts up again. I don't know yet. Ps, iZombie was renewed for season 3!_**

* * *

"That was good Tegan." Bon said, pushing his plate away from him on the table.

"Yeah, that was really good. What was it?" Major asked.

I smiled. "One of my newest creations. Pasta with a homemade creamy chicken and mozzarella cheese sauce, topped with chives, and sided with rosemary chicken." I told them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you know how to make this?." Ravi asked.

"Tegan's a natural when it comes to cooking." Bon said. "She can make any dish taste good. She also just makes what she feels like making."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks Bon."

"Of course, it would taste a lot better with dessert..."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my plate went into the kitchen. "There's dessert in the fridge!" I called out to Bon.

I heard a chair fall over in the dining room. Bon ran into the kitchen.

"You said dessert was in the fridge?" Bon asked.

I nodded, and put my plate in the sink. "Get out new plates for everyone." I instructed Bon.

"Sir yes sir!" Bon said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge door. Inside was a small cake, only big enough for four or five slices.

"That's one small but good looking cake." Bon said from behind me.

"What did you expect? A giant cake that would spoil before it was completely finished?" I asked, pulling the cake out of the fridge and setting it on the counter.

Bon shrugged. "I guess that does make sense." He admitted.

I grabbed a knife and cut four slices of the cake, then put them on plates. Bon and I brought them out to Ravi and Major.

"Ooh, this looks great." Ravi said, digging into the cake immediately.

Bon and I sat down and started eating ourselves.

"This is really good." Major said after a while.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm planning on owning a restaurant one day."

"Well, when you open, you can be sure I'll eat there regularly." Ravi said.

I laughed a little bit. "I better get started on dishes." I said. I had barely touched my cake, and I wasn't really hungry anymore. I started to stand up.

"Why don't I do the dishes?" Major suggested. "I mean, it's the least I can do."

"Sure." I said, sitting back down again.

"I'll help you." Bon said. The two of them got up and walked into the kitchen.

I watched Bon walk off.

"I just want to say thank you." Ravi said.

I turned and faced him. "For what?" I asked.

"For everything. Saving Major, letting him stay here, making us dinner, everything." Ravi said.

"It was no problem." I told him.

"Now that Blaine's a zombie again, that means Major's on borrowed time." Ravi said.

I poked my cake with my fork. "So, zombies really are real?" I asked.

Ravi sighed. "I'm afraid so." He said.

I sighed too. "How many zombies are walking around Seattle?" I asked. I'd meant to think it, but I accidentally said it aloud.

"It's hard to say. Blaine's the only one who knows how many are out there. That's the only reason Liv hasn't shot him yet." Ravi said.

I looked up at him. "Liv?" I asked.

Ravi looked at me. "Didn't Major tell you about Liv?" He asked.

"He told me about a friend of his that saved his life by turning him into a zombie, but he never mentioned a name." I said.

"Well, I'll leave that for Major to explain to you. They've had a difficult relationship with each other." Ravi said.

I nodded, and looked at my plate again.

"So, how much money do you need until you can open a restaurant?" Ravi asked, changing the subject.

I sighed. "A lot. I still need money for culinary school, then I need to buy a building, renovate it, and hire more cooks." I said.

"Well, with a good paying job, that shouldn't be too hard." Ravi said.

I sighed again. "I'm kind of out of a job right now." I admitted. "Bon's been helping me pay for food and rent and other stuff, but he has his own things he has to buy as well."

Ravi was silent for a minute. "You know, I have a pretty good job at the Seattle Police department morgue." Ravi said. "I could use an intern."

I looked up at him. "You'd get me a job?" I asked.

"Of course. Major trusts you, so why shouldn't I?" Ravi asked. "Plus, I really want more of that chicken pasta stuff."

I laughed. "Thanks Ravi." I said.

"I'll call you sometime tomorrow to let you know when you can start work." Ravi said.

I smiled. "That'll be great." I said.

"Hey, Tegan?" Bon called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you have a plunger?"

My smile disappeared. "What?" I asked.

"Nevermind, we found one."

I looked at Ravi, then stood up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day I waited anxiously for Ravi to call.

"If you keep pacing like that, you're going to pace through the floor." Major said. He was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous. I really need this job." I said. I stopped pacing at sat down.

"I can tell." Major said, flipping the newspaper onto the next page.

"What if he's not calling because he changed his mind?" I asked aloud. I started tapping my foot against the floor. "Or what if he's not allowed to have an intern working for him?"

Major sighed. "I think I prefer you pacing instead of you tapping the floor." Major said.

"Says the person who almost flooded my apartment."

"It was an accident!"

I stood up and started pacing again.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Ravi doesn't know my number, does he?" I asked. I stopped pacing.

Major thought about it. "I don't think he does."

I sighed and sat back down again. "How am I supposed to find out if he doesn't know my number?"

"Maybe you could go ask him yourself." Major suggested.

I sat up. "That's a great idea." I said. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Major asked. He got up and followed me.

"I'll just go and ask Ravi at the morgue. I can give him my number then too, that way he knows it." I said.

"What about me?" Major asked.

I wrote a number down onto a piece of paper. "This is Bon's number. If anything happens, just call him." I said. I handed the paper to Major, and walked over to the door. I grabbed my keys and purse.

"Just... Be careful." Major said.

I nodded, then walked out.

* * *

There wasn't much traffic today as I drove to the morgue, which was a nice difference. It was still raining, but that was expected.

I listened to the radio as I stopped for a red light.

 _"Tonight should be clear skies, which means it'll be a beautiful night to look at the stars."_ The radio announcer said.

I rolled my eyes. That's what he always said.

The light turned green, and I started driving again.

As I entered the intersection, something crashed into the side of my car. I blacked out.


	6. Mystery Inc

**_Does anyone know the name of the hospital Liv used to work at? You know, the one she worked at before she became a zombie? I've searched everywhere, and can't find the name of it. Also, yes, I am still alive. I've just been busy._**

* * *

Bon was in his kitchen that evening, making a sandwich, when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the Caller ID. He didn't recognize it. He answered it anyways. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, this is the Seattle Hospital. Is this Bernard speaking?" A woman on the other line asked.

Bon almost dropped his sandwich. _Why is the hospital calling me?_

 _"_ Yes, this is Bernard." He answered.

"Do you know a Tiara Cumberland?" The woman asked.

Bon actually dropped his sandwich this time. It fell on the ground, making a peanut butter and jelly mess on the floor. _Tegan._ "Yeah, she's my best friend." He said.

"We're sorry to inform you of this, but she was in a car accident. She's in surgery right now." The woman said. "You're one of her emergency contacts, so we thought it would be best to let you know."

Bon grabbed his jacket. "I'll be down right away." He said. He hung up and ran outside.

* * *

Bon ran into the hospital and to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Tiara Cumberland She was just in an accident, and I want to see her." He said.

The receptionist typed something into her computer. "She's in the recovery room now, with her parents. I don't know if I can let in though." She told him.

"I'm one of her emergency contacts. Look it up: Bernard Jackson. The hospital already called me." Bon said.

The woman sighed, and started typing on her computer. Bon heard her mutter something, but couldn't make out what she had said.

"Oh, you are one of her contacts." The woman said, with slight distaste. "Very well then; go down the hall, take a left, and she's in the third room on the right." She told him.

Bon nodded, and ran off to where Tegan's room was.

Bon ran around the corner, and ran into someone. He kept on running.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" The man he had run into called after him.

"Sorry!" Bon called back. He ran into the room where Tegan was supposed to be.

Tegan was on the bed, and she looked awful. She had scratches all over her face, a black eye, and looked a lot paler than usual.

Bon grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. A nurse was moving things around in the room.

"You must be Bernard." The nurse said.

Bon nodded. "Tiara called me Bon." He said. _God, it's weird to call her by her real name.  
_

"Well then, Bon, you should know that she's going to be perfectly fine. The doctor fixed her up nicely. She does have some broken ribs, but those will heal in time." The nurse told Bon.

He nodded, and sat down next to Tegan. "When will she wake up?" He asked the nurse.

"Soon, I believe. She's not in a coma." The nurse answered. Her beeper started buzzing, and she ran out of the room.

"Don't worry Tegan. I'm here, and I'm not leaving." Bon said.

* * *

Major sat in Tegan's living room, anxious. He hadn't heard from Tegan in a few hours, and it was starting to get late.

 _That's it, I'm calling Ravi_ He thought as he walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. He dialed Ravi's number. It rang a few times, then someone answered.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Ravi, it's Major." Major said.

"Oh Major, I'm glad you called." Ravi said.

"Is Tegan there?" Major asked. "I haven't heard from her in a while, and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"That's great, but why would you call me?" Ravi asked.

"She left almost three hours ago to see you at the morgue." Major said.

"Well, she never showed up." Ravi said. "I only left the morgue an hour ago, so it's not like I wasn't there when she should've shown up."

Major didn't say anything. "I'm gonna have to call you back Ravi." He said. He hung up and looked at the piece of paper on the fridge, then called Bon's number.

* * *

Bon was startled as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He stood up and looked at it. The called ID was Tegan's home line. Bon answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Bon, it's Major." Major said on the other line.

"Major, how did you get this number?" Bon asked.

"Tegan left it for me, in case something happened while she was gone." Major said. "Is she okay? Have you heard from her at all in the past few hours?"

Bon looked at Tegan, who was still fast asleep. "She was in a car accident." He said.

"What? How?" Major asked.

Bon explained what had happened to Major. "Where was she going anyways?" Bon asked after he had finished.

"Ravi said he might be able to get her a job, so she went to see if he had gotten her that job." Major said.

Bon let that sink in. _How come she didn't tell me about that?_ "Why would anyone hit her and then run?"

There was silence on the other line. Obviously Major didn't know.

 _What's with all the mysteries around here suddenly?_ Bon heard people talking down the hall. "Look, I've got to go. I'm not supposed to be using phones in here. Don't do anything stupid while Tegan's not there, okay?" He didn't wait for Major's answer, and hung up.

The people walked past the room, but Bon's phone was already put away, and he was sitting by Tegan's side again. He swore to himself that he would find the bastard that did this to her, and make him pay.


End file.
